


Elevator Conversations

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: I have a request, a bucky x reader where reader is a computer engineer in the Stark Tower. Reader and Bucky have a crush in each other and Bucky gets jealous when Matt Murdock (new Tony’s lawyer) flirts with reader. HAPPY ENDING AND FLUFF PLEASE 🙏💘
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Elevator Conversations

“Tony!” I yell as the power cuts. He jogs into the room with half a suit on. He ignores me and swings open the fuse box. “Hey?!” I yell at him. “I am trying to fix Bucky’s arm. There is a small part that needs to be fixed!” I say in an accusing tone. “Hold on” He drags out. Suddenly he snaps around. “Bucky?” He questions. 

Bucky stiffens when I put my hand on his shoulder, indicating he feels threatened or nervous. “Yes” I say looking at him to calm him down. We had a unique friendship. One when we could tell if the other was feeling. We had some sort of connection right away when I came to work as Tony’s computer engineer. Although that was the job description, it turns out I was in for more than I bargained. 

“I thought he went out with Steve on a mission?” He asks me, still ignoring him. I give him the stink eye so he knows that its that obvious. I can’t blame him, Bucky or should I say the Winter Soldier killed his parents. “Just because I deal with him doesn’t mean I’m suddenly in love with him” He snapped back. 

Bucky pushed me away from him before running off god knows where. The power comes back on in a flash and the computers start to turn on and the lights come back to life. I raised my hands in the air when he turns around. “Seriously?” I pronounce. “What do you expect?” He snarks back.

I sigh. “Fine then at least find out why the power keeps going out” I say in defeat. “I have a new lawyer working on it now. Someone has been stealing our power” He says, getting more frustrated that there are even more problems to deal with. I get up to find Bucky but he orders me to stay. 

We worked in silence for an hour before Tony got a phone call. “Matt it’s about time I’ve had another power outage” He says angrily into the phone. While he goes off at the new lawyer, I make my grand escape. I scurry away through the door and make my way up to the gym.

The elevator door rings and opens. I sprint through, knowing Bucky wouldn’t be happy. He would be feeling a whole lot of guilt and sadness, I had to get to him right away. 

I pushed open the doors to the gym expecting to see him there, punching the stress and pain away until he was numb but he was nowhere to be seen. My breathing got faster and crazier knowing that I had limited time for both my job and Bucky.

I call out to him, hoping he lurks in the shadows, but no luck is on my side. I have another quick decision to make. Ask Natasha to look for him, go back to Tony or go to Bucky’s room to find him. I decided to find him myself knowing that only I could help him, just like only he could help me. 

The only problem was that his room was across the other side of the tower and higher up with more guards to get past. I run back to the elevator, avoiding any staff on duty. I press the floor number not once, but over and over again until the doors closed. I finally make my way to his floor. The doors open and already two guards come into view. They see me before I have time to react and hide so I play it off. 

“Y/N you don’t have clearance for this floor” They say while walking towards me. I stand up straight, trying to look confident. “I came to fix Bucky’s arm. I am the engineer, it’s my job” I say looking right into his eyes. They exchange looks before letting me through.

I push the metal doors open and I see Bucky sitting there, back to me, head in hands. I shut them quietly before walking over and placing my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with guilt pouring out of his eyes. 

I wipe them away and hug him. He stays still, a sign of disconnection. “Buck?” I whisper. He stands up so fast I get dizzy. “Bucky don’t do anything stupid. I don’t want to lose you. You are my best friend” I plead. I wanted him. I wanted Bucky more than a friend but he was like a fragile doll, if I said the wrong thing, lead on the wrong way, I could ruin everything we had. 

He looks back, pain and betrayal in his eyes. “Exactly” He says before leaving. Was it something I said? How did I betray him, how, did I hurt him. The questions flood through my brain. The doors suddenly opened so fast and hard, they smashes so hard against the walls. 

My heart sped up faster than it already was. Tony’s red face glowing with anger. “What are you doing here. You don’t have clearance!” He yelled at me. “I-I-I” I stuttered. The more I tried to answer, the more my brain turned to mush.

“Tony, don’t take your anger out on her” A voice sounded from the hallway. I don’t know how I missed him standing there, maybe it was the overwhelming anger emitting from Tony. 

He wore sunglasses, which was weird this room was already dark enough. His suit fit him perfectly and he pulled it off nicely, it made him very attractive. 

“This is none of your business, Matt” He says to him quietly. He bluntly ignores Tony as he walks up to me and holds his hand out for me to shake. “Matt Murdock. I am Stark’s lawyer” He smiles. My lips come up to form a small one, forgetting Tony for only a moment. Tony sighed, holding his hand up to his nose and pinching. 

“Alright, fine” He announces. “Y/N get back to work” He says calmly. I nod and go to walk off before Matt stops me. “Y/N? Nice name” He flirts. “You too, nice sunglasses” I half joke. He takes them off and gives me a killer smile. “I’m actually blind” he informed me.

I fell from cloud nine right down to hell. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry” I apologize. “That’s alright. Come with me, you can take me to your office and explain the problem in the way” He says. I accept and Tony scoffs. “You said get back to work” I say, testing my luck. 

Before I could press the button for the elevator, it opened, Bucky inside. He was sweaty and huffing. No one said anything, he just moved to the side for us to get in. Tony, Matt and I squeezed in without a word. The air was thick with tension. I look at him and our eyes connected but it is broken when he looks at the wall. Suddenly there was a big jolt and the elevator came to a halt. The power was cut and a complete lockdown in full blast. 

Tony dashes over to the intercom and demands to know what is happening and to get us out. My breath becomes shaky and my fear of closed spaces comes in full swing. Matt grabs my arm in a act of comfort. “It’s alright, we’ll sort this out soon” He says but it doesn’t make me feel any better.

“Hey well after this maybe you and I could get a drink?” He asks, flirting but trying to lighten the mood. I let out a shaky laugh. Tony slams his fist on the wall and lets out a frustrated growl. “We can’t get through, powers gone completely out” He announces. “I’ll be a while in here, make yourself cozy” He says, clearly taking another dig at Bucky. 

“Tony” I say quietly, the fear of falling to my death starts to kick in. My chest hurts trying to contain my panic attack. “Tony she’s freaking out” He says and I hit him. “I’m fine” I say in my defense. “Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t tell” He tells me. I sigh, looking at everyone. “Well can you blame me? There is barely a metre of space between each of us, we are stuck floors up and the powers off” I shout, my hands waving in the air like a crazy woman. 

I sigh and lean back against the wall. We all slip into a never ending silence, no one making eye contact. “Y/N, still want to go for drinks tonight?” He asks me. Screw it, I think. “Yeah sure” I reply. Bucky tensed up beside me and turned even more away from me.

The silence gets louder it hurts my ears. No one dare says anything. As the hour passed it consisted of Tony shooting daggers at Bucky, Matt staying stick still and me freaking the hell out. 

I didn’t try talk to him. He didn’t want to so I didn’t bother. My mind wasn’t focused on him but only on different way to die. By now everyone was sitting, waiting. “Nickel for your thought?” The lawyer asks from beside me. “I though it was Penny?” I joke back. “I think your thoughts are worth more” He replies. I let out a dry laugh. And twist my head lazily to face him. “Just trying to not think about dying” I say quietly. 

“Well when we get out of here I’ll show you a good time” He says seductively yet in a light, cheerful tone. Before I could react, Bucky stood up suddenly, making everyone alert. “Stop” He huffs to Matt. “Stop what?” He teased. Tony and I standing still in the middle of them, ready to intervene if we needed to. “You. Flirting with her. It’s obvious she not into you” He says in a low growl. 

“Bucky it’s fine” I say, trying to calm him down. “No. It’s not” He whispers. The elevator comes back to life and starts to move. “What do you mean?” I ask. “Bucky?” He still ignores me. I feel the desperation to get out. The metal doors open and ding. Bucky sprints out like a rabid animal, escaping my restraint. 

“Bucky!” I yell after him. My legs take me on a journey after him. He runs fast, almost losing me but I catch up to him. He halts to a stop, nowhere to turn, it’s a dead end. “Bucky?” I say with a shaky voice. “What’s wrong? Your scaring me” I whisper. He turns to face me, shame in his eyes. “I” He starts but stops. He looks confused, eye focused on the floor, deep in thought. “I don’t like the lawyer” He finally says. 

I chuckle “No shit” He doesn’t cheer up but instead looks sadder. “I like you” He says, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “I like you too, Bucky” I say calmly, trying not to set him off. “No” He says. He opens his mouth to speak but no words form. “I really like you. I don’t like him flirting with you. Do you like him?” He asks all at once. “Oh” I say, my heart beating faster and sweat forming everywhere. 

He felt the same way. My heart jumped for joy but seeing him like this made it fall down. I smile at him. “You are jealous, Bucky” I say, a light laugh. He sees my laughing as making a mockery of him. “No Bucky I like you too. Like really, really like you” I say nervously. My heart beating faster than the speed of light. 

He walks up to me and looks me in the eye as if looking into my soul. I looked back into his diamond blue eyes. His flesh hand reached up and caressed the left side of my face. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. I sigh of relief when I felt him relax and wrap his arms around me.

I followed suit but instead wrapped them around his neck and pulled him close. We looked at each other and I ran my hands down his arms and he shivered and I felt the muscles tense. 

“It’s okay” I whisper to him. He quickly looks around before smashing his mouth onto mine. Our lips moved in sync in the most magical moment in years. The kiss was rough, a desperate need for each other. I broke away for air and laughed. I lean my forehead against his and he smiles.

“Let’s go to your room. No one can find us there” He suggests. I nod and he picks me up. I let out a small squeal of surprise as he picks me up like I am as light as a feather as carries me to my room.


End file.
